


-Unexpected Valentines Date-

by MooKoo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Zane has a gay panic, reader likes Sanrio, zane and reader are both awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooKoo/pseuds/MooKoo
Summary: You were planning on spending Valentine’s Day alone until you ran into some friends at the mall
Relationships: Zane Ro'Meave/Reader
Kudos: 3





	-Unexpected Valentines Date-

**Author's Note:**

> I am in desperate need of any kind of Zane content (Especially some x reader stuff)

This is sad. Way too sad. 

You had thought it would be a good idea but know that you're here, you have doubts. Going out on Valentine’s Day was already a bit much, but dressing up? Maybe you should have just made yourself look single and sad. Seeing your reflection in the window of various stores made you regret this even more. But is a heart shaped cake worth the trip? Yes. Yes it is.

You were starting to think otherwise when a purple haired Meif’wa bumped into you on her way out of, what seemed to be, the arcade. 

“Ugh watch where you're going!” The girl stepped back in discussed, eyebrows furrowed as if she was already fed up. 

“Uh, yea sorry. My bad.” You took a deep breath, remembering why you came here in the first place. This will all be worth it. Just imagine sitting in front of the tv eating a whole cake to yourself. Yea, this is fine.

“And you don’t even look like Michi’s type! Great! Just great! First-“ The Meif’wa stomped off, talking to herself in the process. 

You were about to walk away until a familiar voice called your name.

“Y/n! Hey buddy!” 

You turned your head to see a mop of blonde hair walking toward you. 

“Hey, Garroth. Wasn’t expecting to see you here.” You gave your friend a small wave before he engulfed you in a hug. 

“It’s been so long! How come you never reply to my texts?” Garroth asked, narrowing his eyes. 

You winced at the question. You always were one to forget to reply to any kind of messages or were just too caught up in what you were doing at the time. “Oh, you know me,” You let out a nervous chuckle “always busy.” 

“Well, in that case, I’ll just spam your phone until you answer.” Garroth crossed his arms with a smug look plastered on his face. 

A grown escaped your lips. You know him all too well that he will spam you until you answer or until your phone explodes. 

“So where are you off to? You got a date?” Garroth looked at your outfit, a nice vest with a button up underneath along with dress pants and a silver chain dangling from your belt loop to your pocket. 

“Well… not exactly,” You rubbed the back of your neck “I was actually on my way to get a cake for myself, but I didn’t want people to think I was a loser so I dressed up pretending I was going on a date.” Now that you say it out loud, it sounds ridiculous.

Garroth let out a laugh, patting your back in the process. “I wouldn’t expect anything less coming from you,” The blonde looked at you as if he just had an idea. “Why don’t you join me and my friends! We did have an even number of people but, uh, they kinda stormed off.” 

You pointed your thumb in the direction of where the Meif’wa ran off to. “You mean the purple haired cat girl?” 

Garroth sighed, “Yea, that would be her.” 

You let out a snort at your friends sudden change in demeanor. “She seemed like a delight to be around.” You joked, elbowing his shoulder. 

“Hey Garroth! What’s the hold up?” A group of people stood at the entrance of the arcade, Garroths friends you assume. 

“This is my friend, Y/n. Would it be alright if he joins us?” Garroth asked the group. Looking at everyone, you realized that they were all probably there in pairs. 

“Yea definitely! The more the merrier!” A raven haired girl smiled at you.

“I mean, we do have an empty spot on the dinner reservations now.” A white haired boy added on, looking around to see someone from their party left.

“N-no no, thank you for the offer tho. I really don’t want to be a third wheel.” You frantically waved your hands, not wanting to be stuck with someone you didn’t even know.

Katelyn crossed her arms with a smirk on her face. “No need to worry about that. You can be Zane’s replacement ‘date’” Some people snickered to themselves while you frowned.

‘Yippee,’ you thought to yourself ‘a replacement’ 

Zane stood up straight at the sound of his name. “W-what?! I’m not gonna-!” His sentence was cut short when he felt a tug on his sleeve. 

Aphmau leaned into his ear, whispering to him. “This would make the perfect opportunity to make a new friend.” 

Zane groaned at the thought. He knew she was right, he just wasn’t mentally prepared for this. This time he wouldn’t have Aphmau to help him out. After all, her friends are just merely tolerating him for the time being. But with you, he will have a clean slate to work with. He just needs to make a good first impression which he isn’t doing too great at, at the moment. 

“Fine. I guess he can join me.” Zane huffed, looking away in embarrassment. This was going to be harder than he thought. 

“Alright! It’s settled!” Garroth clapped his hands together. “We still have a bit until the reservations. Shall we get back to the dates?” 

The group agreed and stepped back into the arcade. Couples went their separate ways which means you were left with your last minute date. 

You sucked up a breath, preparing yourself for Irene knows what this night will bring. 

“I’m Y/n, in case you didn’t hear Garroth.” You held out your hand for the raven haired boy to shake. 

Zane hesitated, looking at your hand before shaking it with his own. “Zane.” 

Silence fell upon the two boys ‘Okay… now what’ you and Zane thought.

“Where you dragged into this too? You don’t seem like the type to do this type of stuff.” Your face scrunched at your own voice. You didn’t even know the guy and your stereotyping him? Get a hold of yourself Y/n!

“Sorry! That sounded meaner than I extended it to be!” You frantically apologized.

Zane saw the way your eyebrows furrow after you finished your sentence. He would have done the same thing in all honesty. ‘So, he’s as socially awkward as me.’

“It’s fine. And yes, I was coaxed into this.” 

“Well we know we have that in common.” The two of you snicker at your weird situations. 

You look around the room, seeing the many options of games to choose from. “I don’t think I’ve been to this mall's arcade before.” You started walking, going deeper into the room. 

Zane followed, matching your pace. “It’s not too often, but I do get called in here sometimes when I’m at work.” 

You turned your attention towards him. “You work here?” Cocking your head to the side with a raised brow. Hey, if you were going to be stuck with him all night might as well get to know him. 

Zane nodded, “As security.” 

“Huh,” you smiled at him “that's pretty cool.” 

‘D… did he just call me cool? That’s the first.’ Zane thought to himself, feeling a bit flustered at the sudden compliment. 

You were about to say something until you turned the corner. A gasp left your mouth as your eyes laid upon many variations of claw games. You ran to the middle of the isle, admiring all of the prizes you could win. 

“Claw machines are my jam!” You exclaim, smiling ear to ear. 

Zane looked at you, seeing you so excited almost made him smile. Almost. But even the thought of him smiling at you, someone he just met, startled him. He wasn’t sure why, perhaps it’s the lack of going outside and talking to people. Maybe this is how people normally feel. Yea, that has to be it.

Zane opened his mouth to say something but was cut short when an item in one of the claw games caught his eye. 

Apparently you noticed and walked over to the machine. “You want me to win you this?” You pointed to a plush of a pink horse resting on top of the pile of other miscellaneous stuffed animals. 

Zane’s eyes widen at your question, stammering over his words. “W-What?! O-Of course not! Why would I want something want something like that?!” 

A soft smile rose on your face. He really isn’t that good at lying, huh. “There’s no reason to be embarrassed.”

Zane blinked. “What?”

“If it makes you feel any better,” you tug at the chain dangling from the side of your pants. Attached to the end of the chain was a wallet that had been sitting in your pocket. The wallet was pink and white with pictures of My Melody on the front. “It may not be the same thing, but I’m a big fan of Sanrio.”

Zan was shocked. He wouldn’t have guessed a man of your stature would like something like that, though, he’s not one to talk. He’s kind of impressed you even carry that around without worrying what others think. 

“You… really bring that in public? Isn’t it embarrassing?” 

You shake your head. “Not really. I mean, why should I be embarrassed? It’s something I enjoy and if people think it’s weird then they can screw off.” You put some tokens Garroth gave you into the machine and grabbed the joystick. “You shouldn’t be ashamed either. If you like something then you like something” Pushing the button, the crane dropped right on top of the My Little Horsies plush. The horse dangled in the air for a moment before it fell in the prize slot.

“But I do get where you're coming from.”

Zane was looking at you the whole time in amazement, not even noticing that you had won. He was lost for words. No one ever told him something like that. Not even his mom or Aphmau. 

He wasn’t sure what, but something about what you said made him feel… something.

“Zane?” 

Zane snapped out of thought that he hardly realized he was in. A pink horse plush was held out to him, waiting for him to take. 

“Here. I won this for you” A smile rested on your face as you beamed with pride. 

Zane looked at you, then at the plush, then at you again. Was it hot in here or is it just him? He could feel his face get hot under his mask. What was wrong with him? Heat flash? Fever? 

Your smile began to fall while your ‘date’ just stood there silently. You thought for a moment, then clicked your tongue. “I can hold onto it for the rest of the evening if you’d like.” 

Zane didn’t know what to say, but he had to say something. “Y...You’d do that for me?” He asked, puzzled. 

Your smile returned. “Of course! I understand if you're not comfortable carrying it around right now.” 

For once, Zane smiled a genuine smile. Good thing no one could see it behind the mask. 

“Thank you.”

In the distance Aphmau and Aaron watched. Aphmau squealed, vigorously shaking Aarons “Look at him! Making friends without our help! He’s all grown up!” 

“Is it just me,” Aaron squinted “or does he look a little red.”

Aphmau looked a little closer at her friend. Above the bridge of Zanes mask was dusted with pink along with the tips of his ears. 

Aphmau gasped and taped Aaron on the shoulder multiple times “Do we have a potential love interest?! For Zane out of all people?!” A bright smile grew on the girl's face. 

“He hasn’t come to check on us in a while so something is different.” Aaron grabbed Aphmau’s hand, “Come on, let's give them some time.”


End file.
